Gun and ghungroo - A KaVi one shot!
by Divyaa2612
Summary: He had the gun and she had the ghungroo, as opposite as they naturally sound, one wouldn't imagine the beauty of combination they make. Watch gallantry fall in love with grace. Story of a brave cop, a beautiful artist and a dying art. KaVi fans wouldn't wanna miss this, also welcoming every one tending to read something worth your reading time :)


**A/N : Welcoming everyone who decided to give this one a shot. A KaVi os based on yet another different concept. I kindly request, whoever's not okay with the pair or concept please skip. Any sort of baseless nuisance won't be entertained. I urge everyone to understand the concept. Happy new year to everyone!**

 **To KaVi readers, The gentleman's promise and Citylights has been updated yesterday. Check out in case anyone missed it.**

 **Special mention to Riya : Read your latest comment, thank you for understanding and being so kind :) Really appreciated!**

* * *

If you google the meaning of _classic_ , it'll define it as _a work of art of recognized and established value._ Litreally. As they say, a classic work of art should be praised, it should be worshipped as it deserved, should be exalted for entertaining people so selflessly over generations and more.

No matter how advanced you get, no matter how many modifications you make, you'd still fail in even daring to replace a classic.

 _Tamasha fad,_ an age old Maharashtrian classic had to face the misfortune of being forgotten, abandoned and the worst _humiliated_ in the eyes of society.

For people the tamasha fad is all about a couple of pretty women dancing to seduce men, a gay dude pulling off silly jokes and a couple of _real men_ playing some age old instruments. _That's how far people think of tamasha these days. That's how far their intellect can go. The art has gone through many stages of humiliations and being judged that people fail to see the bigger picture._ People fail to understand the real purpose, the actual meaning behind tamasha. Why is it performed? What does it wish to convey to people? Nothing. The society has turned a blind eye at this ill fated art form long back.

CID inspector Kavin was hanging somewhere in between these misconceptions too until the day his investigation lead him to one of the tamasha fad in Ratnagiri, and to _her._ _Shevantabai Shirke tamasha fad,_ the board read in fancy colours before Kavin followed Pradyuman and Daya inside the mension. The expansive place had many rooms and a huge square shaped patio in middle of the mension.

There, he saw her for the first time. Wearing an off white salwar kameez, hair braided neatly, ghungroo tied to her feet making an appealling sound, she practiced her lavani gracefully.

Usually Kavin would come across a lot of women in course of investigation, ask questions to them and interact, never feeling the need of having any further conversation with any woman _apart from the requirement of his job_. But this one was different. He wasn't even aware of the fact that he stared at the girl who danced in front of him while his team members including his boss interrogated Shevanta bai, owner of the fad.

" Yeh toh Rakesh rao hai. Aate rehte hai hamara tamasha dekhne. Kya hua? Kuch gadbad ki kya iss ne?" The woman in her fifties asked.

" Jee. Shevanta ji, humein aap ki madad chahiye iss Rakesh ko pakadne mein. Kya aap CID ki madad kar sakti hai?" Pradyuman was polite with his words.

" Bilkul, sahab. Kya madad chahiye aap ko?" Shevanta enquired.

" Hamein shak hai ki Rakesh ka iraada aap mein se kisi ko nuksaan pohochane ka hai. Kuch dino ke liye hamare do officers yaha rahenge, aap ki suraksha ke liye. Rakesh kabhi bhi, aur kaise bhi yaha aa sakta hai."

" Kyu nahi. Yeh toh aap logo ki meherbani hogi. Aap ke log yaha reh sakte hai."

Kavin turned to the CID team after hearing Pradyuman talk to his fellow cops. Man, what was that? Some kind of hypnotism?

" Do logo ko yaha rukna hoga. Rakesh yaha aayega hi, humein ussey range haath pakdna hai. Ishita, tum aur-"

" Sir, main ruk jaata hu."

Kavin would never interrupt his boss if it weren't for his desire of staying there for more days.

" Okay. Tum dono dhyan rakhna. Alert rehna ekdm. Kavin, mujhe pal pal ki khabar chahiye, am I clear?" Pradyuman passed the order.

" Sir."

Later that evening, Kavin stood in the passage outside his bedroom, talking to Daya about the case in hand. The moment he turned around finishing the call, she walked past him like a breeze of cold air. She wasn't alone, couple of girls surrounded her before he saw something drop out of her hand.

He picked up the spongy cotton pad with tiny metallic balls strung collectively upon it. _Ghungroo._ _Her ghungroos._

" Excuse me? Suniye."

Kavin called out as the group of girls halted right on their spot. She turned to him and whispered the rest of girls to go ahead after figuring out that he was addressing to her.

" Kahiye. Kya baat hai?" She questioned, walking up to him.

It was getting hard to breathe for him as the girl stood right in front of him. She wore the same off white salwar kameez.

" Woh aap ke ghungroo gir gaye the." Kavin held out her belonging.

" Mera dhyan nahi tha shayad, thank you very much." She smiled at him before taking the custody of her ghungroo.

"Maine subeh bhi dekha tha aap ko. Kaafi accha naachti hai aap." He complimented.

" Maine bhi dekha tha aap ko. Aap se _acchi dikhti ho_ ke jagah _accha naachti ho_ yeh sun kar bohot khushi hui." She told him, her gaze steady on him.

Her statement bounced over his head at first, he chose to let it go anyway.

" Mera naam Kavin hai. Main-"

" CID officer ho. Jaanti hu. Subeh se kothi ki saari ladkiyo mein aap ki hi baatein chal rahi hai."

She informed him with a twink of playfulness in her voice.

" Accha? Lagta hai yaha jaankari bohot jaldi phailti hai. Unfortunately mujhe kisi ne aap ka naam nahi bataya." Kavin let out a small chuckle.

" Kya aap ne kisi se pucha?" She enquired, raising an eye brow at him.

" Nahi." He shrugged.

" Bina maange toh yaha paani bhi nahi milta, aap ko naam kaise mil jaata. Khair, aap hamare mehman ho isiliye maaf kiya. Mera naam Purvi hai."

 _Purvi_ , her name sounded as graceful as she was. She gave one last smile to him before turning around and walking off. Kavin stood there for a moment or two, reminscing her presence.

* * *

Next day, Kavin drove to the local police station to obtain some information about Rakesh and his criminal background. Never in his wildest dreams had he thought of seeing her again, so out of the blue as she waited for an auto rickshaw.

Now this one was tricky, should he offer a lift or quietly drive off like he never noticed her? Kavin was a little nervous, too engrossed in trying to find a way out in his head he didn't take notice of a guy on bike, having a conversation with Purvi. It looked like he was attempting to get her on his bike, she was firmly declining. That was enough for Kavin to step out of his car and walk over to them.

" Arey kyu itne nakhre karti hai? Chal na-"

The guy couldn't complete his sentence as Kavin emerged from the front.

" Kya hua, bhai? Kuch dikkat hai? Kyu madam ko pareshaan kar rahe ho." Kavin asked the man, his tone subtly dangerous.

The man had a proper look at Kavin from head to toe, considering the broad chest, broad shoulders, muscled arms and over all well built physique.

" Na-nahi. Main toh bas.."

" Agar kuch dikkat nahi hai toh nikal lijiye?"

That was the man's cue, like wise he egnited the motorcycle and sped off. Kavin turned to Purvi, who stood crossing her arms, a stern gaze placed at constant on the cop.

" I'm sorry?" The cop asked, confused.

" You better be." The girl commented.

" Woh aap ko pareshaan kar raha tha, right?" Kavin questioned.

" Haan kar raha tha. Lekin aise sau logo se roj pala padta hai hamara, mujhe pata hai aise logo ko kaise handle karna hai. Aap ko beech mein aa kar khamkha hero banane ki zarurat nahi thi."

The girl was no short of green chilly. Kavin couldn't hold back his chuckle as he shook his head in amusement.

" Madam, hum policewalo ka kaam hota hai aam janta ki raksha karna. Phir chahe woh aap ho ya koyi aur. Iss mein hero banane wali koyi baat hai hi nahi."

His answer amused her as she raised an eye brow at him in acknowledgement.

" Waise agar aap ghar jaa rahi hai toh chaliye, main bhi kothi par hi jaa raha hu." Kavin offered, utmost politely.

Purvi took a moment of her own to think before nodding positive. Kavin gestured her to his car, walking side to side. He offered to open the door of passanger seat for her, she slid in with a small smile.

" Toh Purvi ji, aap iss wakt yaha?" The cop asked, egniting the car.

" Aap mujhe sirf Purvi keh sakte hai. Humari umar almost same hai." Purvi told him.

" Jaisa tum chaho. Same for you, by the way." Kavin sent a warm smile her way.

" Bilkul. Main yaha dance lessons dene aati hu. Every saturday and sunday."

" Agar tum bura na maano toh ek baat puch sakta hu?" Kavin was pretty hesitant to ask the question, high chances of her being offended.

" Please." She allowed him to ask.

" Aap itna decent english kaise bol leti hai? I mean, aap-"

Purvi's laugh interrupted him in middle of the sentence as he looked at her, puzzled. Her laugh was captivating though, he didn't miss to capture it in his memory.

" Main tamasha fad mein kaam karti hu isiliye tumhe laga shayad main anpadh hu?" She questioned, curious to know his answer.

" Nahi mera matlab woh nahi tha. Mujhe toh bas-"

" Nahi nahi. Jhoot matt bolo, tumhare chehre pe saaf dikh raha hai tum jhoot bol rahe ho." Purvi was skeptical, and laughing.

Kavin knew he couldn't get away from her, she was too sharp to be fooled.

" Haan matlab. Waisa hi kuch assumption hota hai. Toh bas maine puch liya." He admitted, embarrassed.

" So obvious. Mera graduation ho chuka hai, aur sirf mera hi nahi, kothi mein jitni bhi ladkiya hai, sab padh rahi hai abhi college mein." She answered.

" I'm sorry, mujhe pata nahi tha." Kavin made a sincere apology.

" It's not your fault, Kavin. Duniya chahe kitni bhi modern kyu na ho jaye, tamasha naam sunte hi unko sirf pairo mein ghungroo bandh kar naachne wali anpadh aurate hi dikhti hai."

The statement escaped her mouth like it tasted bitter. Kavin felt a pang of guilt in his heart as the girl focused out of window. They let few moments slip away in silence before Purvi turned to him once again.

" Tumhare baare mein kuch batao." She asked, curiosity forming in pit of her stomach.

" Main mumbai mein rehta hu, wahi CID mein senior inspector hu. Originally I'm from Varanasi, meri family wahi rehti hai. Main duty ke wajah se mumbai mein akela rehta hu." He explained.

" Tum policewalo ki shaan hi alag hoti hai na? Jaha par bhi jao, logo ki nazar mein baith jaate ho." She complimented.

" Woh toh mujhe pata nahi. Hum bas apna kaam karte hai. Jo bhi shaan hai, izzat hai, sab hamare kaam ke wajah se hai." Kavin made a meaningful statement.

" Hamare kaam ko izzat milna hi toh sab se badi baat hoti hai. Aur kya chahiye kisi ko."

" Kya tumhe tumhara kaam pasand nahi hai?"

Purvi's gaze shot up to him faster than flash of light, Kavin waited for an answer.

" Mera pehla pyaar hai yeh kaam. Aaj jo kuch bhi hai mere paas woh sab mujhe iss kaam ke wajah se hi mila hai." She answered.

" Toh phir problem kya hai?" He asked.

" Problem log jis nazar se hamare kaam ko dekhte hai uss mein hai. I wish logo ko kala aur kalakar ki sahi dhang se izzat karna aata."

* * *

" Sir, teen din ho chuke hai. Abhi tak Rakesh ne kisi bhi tarah ki halchal nahi ki hai. Kya aap ko lagta hai woh yaha aayega?"

Kavin conversed with Pradyuman while he walked through the corridor towards patio.

" Sir, main bas yeh kehna chahta hu ke kahi hum yaha apna time waste toh nahi kar rahe?" He put forth his opinion.

" Okay sir. Main aap ko batata hu agar kuch hua toh."

Too engrossed in checking his mails, Kavin chose to follow the straight line he walked on.

" Purvi sambhal ke!"

Purvi never imagined her chakris would lead her to bump onto this certain young cop until she found herself being firmly held by him in his arms. She looked up to him, only to find him staring down at her already. The moment captured both of them in itself almost immediately. Purvi was in direct touch of a man for the very first time while Kavin had the girl he couldn't stop thinking about right in his arms. Both of them stood glued to their spot.

" I'm sorry."

" I'm very sorry."

Both of them let out at the same time. Realising the match of their timings, they opened their mouth again.

" Nahi woh mera dhyan nahi tha."

" Actually main dekh kar nahi chal raha tha."

When the timing thing happened again, both of them broke into laughter. Separating herself from Kavin, Purvi stepped back waiting for his laughter to settle down.

" Yun bina dekhe kaha jaa rahe the?" She asked.

" Woh bas kuch calls karne the. I'm sorry maine tum sab ki practice mein rukawat daali." Kavin apologised.

The hushed whispers and low pitched giggles coming from young girls seated behind Purvi didn't go unnoticed by any of them. The girls found Kavin too attractive to stop talking about him since day one.

" Kitne handsome hai yaar yeh. Kaash abhi main Purvi hoti." One of the girls mumbled.

" Chup kar. Teen din se baat karne tak ki himmat toh nahi juta payi, faltu ke khayal matt la dimag mein." Other one said.

" Purvi ki baat alag hai lekin. Kal inki gaadi mein wapas aayi aur aaj seedha baahon mein. Himmat ho toh aisi, apni khubsoorati ka ekdm sahi istemal kar rahi hai. Warna tum log, bas hawa mein mehel banate raho."

Kavin heard the last comment very clear, which boiled down to him being a little uncomfortable.

" Main chalta hu."

Purvi watched his back absolutely confused as he quickly turned around before sprinting away from the group of girls. For some reason, that remained in her head. That evening, Kavin sat in the backyard studying a case from a thick file. The frosty december wind brought an alluring tinkling with itself to his ears. The tinkling came from anklets that Purvi wore in her feet while she approached him with a metallic pan sort of thing containing small blocks of firewood. She placed the pan on ground ahead of them before lighting it up, the fire supplied immediate warmth to Kavin who stared at the girl who sat next to him.

" Aisi thand mein bahar baithoge toh jam jaoge." She broke the silence between them.

" Tumne kyu takleef li.." He gave an uncertain reply, staring at her face illuminated by the fire.

" Aaj subeh tum yun chale kyu gaye? Kya tumhe sharam aati hai mere sath dosti rakhne ki?" Purvi dove right into the point.

" Bilkul nahi. Aise kyu socha tum ne? Kyuki tum tamashe mein kaam karti ho?" Kavin counter questioned.

" Saare shareef log iss hi wajah se toh dur rehte hai hum se. Mujhe laga shayad tumhari bhi yahi wajah hogi." Purvi shrugged.

" Aisa kuch nahi hai. Main aaj isiliye chala gaya kyuki mujhe woh pasand nahi aya jo ek ladki _tumhare_ baare mein keh rahi thi." He clearified.

" Sonali? Uski toh aadat hai aisi faltu ki baatein karne ki. Never mind." Purvi assured him.

" Waise yeh kya hai tumhare haath mein?"

Kavin asked pointing towards a small notepad in Purvi's hand with something written on it. Purvi extended the notepad towards Kavin for him to have a better look at it.

" Yeh hamare kal ke tamashe ka _vag_ hai." She answered.

" Vag? Matlab?" He asked, flipping through the pages.

" Vag matlab ek chota sa script hota hai. Hum lavani ke pehle ek chota sa funny skit perform karte hai, logo ko hasate hasate do akalmandi ki baatein sunane ke liye."

" Kaisi baatein?" Kavin made another question.

" Bohot kuch. Dekho mostly tamasha gaav mein hota hai toh unko hamare aas paas hone wali baaton ke baare mein batate hai. For instance, note bandi. Phir paani ki samsya, ladkiyon ki suraksha ka sawal, aur toh aur hum kabhi kabhi historic events ko bhi re-create karte hai. Lekin yeh sab, majhedar tareeke se." Purvi gave a brief explaination.

" That's great. Mujhe nahi pata tha tamashe mein itna sab hota hai. Aur batao, yeh skit ke baad kya hota hai?" Kavin was curious to know more.

" Phir hum lavani karte hai. Aur jab crowd bohot bada ho toh lavani ke baad hum dholak aur ghunghroo ki jugalbandi bhi karte hai. Jugalbandi dekhte wakt toh insaan saans lena bhul jaaye." Purvi stated, pride radiating off her words.

Kavin stored the picture of Purvi being geniunely happy and proud at the same time while she spoke about the classic maharashtrian art.

" Ek baat puchu? Agar tamasha itna kuch de sakta hai logo ko toh phir yeh badnaami kyu?"

As if on cue, the moment that question escaped Kavin's mouth, Purvi's face burned in the flames of pique. The pent up frustration, the injustice loathed upon their art, her extreme anger as an artist, everything seemed to have found a way to burst out.

" Yahi toh badkismati hai hamari, aur iss kala ki. Tamasha is a pure form of art, entertainment. Khel bana kar rakha hai logo ne! Hamara, aur hamari kala ka. Tumhe pata hai tamashe ki shuruwat kaise hui thi?" Purvi glanced at Kavin, who nodded as no.

" Bohot saal pehle, jab logo ke paas entertainment ke liye koyi source nahi tha tab tamashe ki shuruwaat hui thi. Haste haste logo ko samjhadari ki chaar baatein samjhana, yahi iske peeche ka matlab tha. Wakt badlta gaya aur log bhi, log tamashe ko gandi nazar se dekhne lage aur jo log tamashe mein kaam karte hai unko bhi."

" TV par ya bar mein jo chalta hai, woh ekdm badhiya. Aur hum jo yaha sar se paav tak _nau vaari saree_ pehen kar karte hai woh ghatiya? Waha ki ladkiya kisi heroine se kam nahi aur tamashe mein kaam karne wali ladkiya.."

Purvi chose not to complete the sentence, too painful and too humiliating to even say out loud. Kavin's heart ached for the girl in front of him.

" Kitne saalo tak tamashe ne logo ka manoranjan kiya hai. Hum naachte hai tab sirf sharir nahi hilate, yeh log kya jaante hai mudraon ke baare mein. Dholaki ke saath taal pakad kar naachna kya hota hai, adaa kya hoti hai. Tamashe se kitne logo ka ghar chalta hai, kitno ke bacche padhte hai, audience ko bhagwan manane wale hum tamashekar, yeh aaj kal ke _modern aur nauseekhe_ log humein hamari aukaat dikhayenge!?"

A tear managed to escape her eye as she revealed the unfortunate truth of the dying art form of Maharashtra.

" Iss kala ki badkismati bhi aisi, aaj kal toh kuch bhi kharab hua toh log kehte hai _Kya tamasha laga rakha hai? Iska toh tamasha ho gaya?_ Aisa insult? Tamashe mein naachne wali ladkiyo se na koyi dosti karna chahta hai, na shaadi. Jaise hum insaan nahi. Sirf ek hi nazar se dekha jaata hai hamari taraf, swarthi nazar se. Agar yun chalta raha toh kaise zinda rahegi yeh kala?"

Kavin gave her a minute of own to stablize herself before placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

" Kuch socha hai? Kaise izzat dilwaogi tum apni kala ko?" He questioned.

" Haan. Mujhe tamashe ko theatre tak le jaana hai. Jaise log theatre mein natak dekhne jaate hai, waise agar tamasha dekhne aaye toh tamashe ko woh izzat, woh shaan milegi jo woh deserve karta hai. Maine koshish ki hai, yaha ratnagiri mein do teen theatres mein.. Lekin ab tak kuch baat nahi bani." She spoke with an essence of sadness in her voice.

" Mera ek dost hai, Mumbai mein uska khud ka theatre hai. Agar tum chaho toh waha try kar sakti ho. Tum aur tumhara group waha ek baar apna performance karo, agar ussey pasand aya toh tumhara kaam ban jayega. Tumhare tamashe ko theatre mil jayega, jaise tum chahti ho."

Comfortable silence engulfed both of them as Purvi's gaze steadied on the man next to her, the man was practically offering to fulfill the dream she has held in her heart since forever. She was finding it hard to believe and was thrilled by the fact all of it being reality at the same time. Then came the most obvious and kind of mean question in her mind, _why would he be helping her?_

" Aur iss help ke badle tumhe kya chahiye?" She asked, breathlessly.

A chuckle left Kavin's lips, making him look even more attractive than he already was.

" Zaruri hai kya? Har baar help karne ke badle kuch chahna? Sab mard ek jaise nahi hote, Purvi.."

* * *

A few hours before show, Purvi sat in front of mirror in her room. Clad in royal blue nau vari saari, matching glass bangles and a bit of gold around neck and ears, her hair tightly pinned in a bun with a delicate wreath around it, she looked no less than a queen of some royality. Purvi was on a whole different tangent today with the butterflies fluttering in her stomach and crimison red gracing her cheeks, her face looked glorious.

Just one word, Him.

Kavin was the only thought in her mind since previous night, his words, his smile and the way he looked at her, be it day one or every time they came across each other. Purvi was enchanted by him. She was captivated by his personality, his politeness, and of course his looks. Never in her twenty five years of existance had she met a man like him. He was just so different.

" Purvi, chal time ho gaya."

The call brought her out of her thoughts as she grabbed her ghungroos and left for the show.

" Yes sir, meri kadi nazar hai har ek insaan par. Agar humein mili khabar sahi hai toh Rakesh aaj yaha zarur ayega. Don't worry, sir. Main ussey pakad kar hi dam lunga."

Kavin was busy in one of his duty calls when Purvi heard him from a distance, she kept walking until he was right in front of her sight. The moment Kavin disconnected the call and laid his eyes upon Purvi, all the air was knocked out of his body. Purvi looked hypnotizingly beautiful and her beauty just made him believe that magic exists. After all the way this girl in front of him captured his heart, in matter of seconds, without doing anything was an epitome of magic.

" Bohot khubsurat lag rahi ho." Was all he managed to say.

A faint blush appeared on her face as she acknowledged the compliment. There was something in his gaze that made her flatter to the very gut.

" Agar Rakesh ko pakadne ke baad wakt mila toh mera performance dekhoge?" She asked.

" Nahi. Main sirf apni duty karunga." He declined.

" Duty ke baad? Thoda sa bhi nahi?" Purvi questioned, slightly disappointed.

" Nahi."

Kavin spoke before walking past her, halting for a moment to turn around.

" Lekin tum nirash matt hona, Purvi. Khul kar, maze le kar naachna. Shayad yeh iss gaav mein tumhara aakhri performance ho. Iske baad tum paav rakhogi woh seedha theatre ke stage par."

She tied the ghungroos to her feet, he loaded bullets in his gun, both of them prepared to do justice to their job. That evening, Purvi did dance like a queen. Her feet had a love affair with the beat of dholaki and harmonum such that the music fell in love with dance. Every eye in the crowd stayed on her as she danced with utmost grace. The way her hands formed various mudras, the way her feet kissed the ground effortlessly, the way her face gave out elegant expressions, Purvi danced as freely as a peacock during the first rain shower. She made the small stage of a tamasha fad look no short of a royal glory, she respected the stage, the musicians, her fellow artists, her ghungroos.

That was the day when tamasha fad got back the long lost glory for the first time in many years, because people praised the _whole art and not just any idividual._

* * *

That same night, at a late hour, Purvi hurried towards Kavin's room with a piece of paper in her hand. Kavin and the local police arrested Rakesh and he was sent to Mumbai for further investigation, Kavin spoke to his friend and penned down the address of his theatre on a paper, handing it to Shevanta bai to give it to Purvi.

Purvi's eyes were moist when she knocked on the closed door rather harshly, clutching the piece of paper in the other hand. Kavin opened the door, wide awake.

" Tum wapas jaa rahe ho?"

Her voice cracked in middle of the question as he stared down at her. He didn't know how to react, so he chose to nod in return.

" Kyu?" She asked the silliest question she could ever ask.

" Main yaha jis kaam ke liye aaya tha woh ho gaya, Purvi. Mujhe wapas jaana hoga ab." He answered, soft with his tone as he let her inside.

Purvi had this mixture of different emotions in her heart, may be that's why it grew heavy after hearing the news of his departure. Was it that easy for him to leave? Didn't he feel something for her too? Or was it just her hallucination?

" Tum ne mera dance kyu nahi dekha?" She questioned out of the blue.

Kavin let out a soft chuckle seeing her go all bonkers.

" Haso matt. Jawab do." She gave him a stern look.

" Kyuki mere hote hue, mere alawa tumhe koyi aur dekhe, yeh mujhe pasand nahi."

He answered right to the point, Purvi's heart skipped a beat as a hopeful smile broke on her face. Both of them just stared at each other in silence, the clock kept ticking off every minute. Niether Kavin nor Purvi wanted to take notice of the time that actually slept away by every passing moment.

" Kuch kehna chahte ho?" Purvi asked, barely above than a whisper.

" Kehna toh chahta hu lekin dar lagta hai agar keh dunga toh kahi mujhe baaki mardon ki tarah na samajh lo tum." Kavin confessed, nervously.

" Kabhi nahi. Pehle din se pata hai mujhe, tum alag ho." Purvi disqualified his doubt.

" Accha?"

Kavin raised an eyebrow at her in amusement as he neared her, stopping just a few inches away.

" Kya alag hai mujh mein?" He asked, cupping a side of her face tenderly with his palm.

" Police wale ho." She stared in his eyes, actually cherishing his touch on her skin.

Kavin paused for a moment, taking a brief look at her face which held nothing but admiration for him.

" Main pyaar karne laga hu tum se, Purvi. Jis din tumhe pehli baar dekha uss din se, tum se, tumhari kala se, yaha tak ke tumhare ghungroo se bhi. Agar tumhari permission ho toh main tum teeno se shaadi karna chahta hu."

" Teeno?"

" Tum, tumhari kala aur tumhare ghungroo."

Purvi couldn't help but let out a happy chuckle as a happy tear rolled down her cheek.

" Phir toh mujhe bhi tum teeno se shaadi karni padegi. Tum, tumhari gun aur tumhari soch."

Next moment, they found each other induged in a warm and loving embrace as they didn't feel the need to say those three words. Formalities were kept aside as both of them sealed their lips with each other, letting the rest of the world around them melt away.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, everyone. Have a happy new year!**

 **\- Divyaa26 :)**


End file.
